San Francisco Lovin'
by Kawaii Neko Hime
Summary: post "Chosen" - Willow moves to San Francisco Dawn talks Buffy into letting her stay with the witch while Buffy is in Italy on vacation,but while checking out a night club called p-3 she runs into a mysterious woman that she had rescued only nights before
1. Prologue

"Come on Buffy! Willow will be with me, I'll be perfectly safe!" a 19 year old Dawn Summers called after her sister. "Please? You know I don't want to go to Italy and with you out of the country the safest place for me is with Willow" she reasoned, hoping to knock some sense into her.

"I don't know Dawn, there's just so many things to consider. I mean you're only 19, I not sure I like the idea of being you a whole ocean away" Buffy said calmly as she continued to pack her bag for Italy.

"you act like I'm the one leaving" she smirked placing her palms on her hips. "need I remind you its not my name on the passports"

with a sigh, Buffy conceded. "Fine. You can go to San Francisco" Dawn let out a squeal of delight as she hugged her sister tightly

"oh thank you thank you thank you!" then she ran out the room to start packing. Leaving buffy alone to finish getting ready for her own adventure.

~San Francisco International Airport~

Willow smiled when she spotted Dawn coming out the terminal. She had been living in San Fran for over a year now and had missed the girl she thought of as a little sister dearly. "Dawnie hey" she said while taking the girls duffel bag "is this everything?"

Dawn nodded as she launched herself into the witches arms "I missed you"

"I missed you too Dawnie" she replied holding her tightly "Come on, Kennedy should have supper ready for us, and after we get you unpacked well veg out on the couch for the rest of the night with old movies, how does that sound?"

"Like old times." she said with a smile, "only we used to do that with..." Dawn trailed off remembering how she, Willow, and Tara used to veg out on the couch on Friday nights when Buffy wouldn't let her go out. The witches had been like another set of parents to her, and it still hurt to think of the blond witch, even after all this time.

"It's ok Dawnie... I miss her too, but she's watching over us both. " The teen nodded solemnly. " Come on, let's go" she said leading dawn out the airport and over to her car, a silver Honda civic, and began to drive to her and Kennedy's apartment just 20 minutes away.

~~~~~So that's it for chapter 1. sorry its so short. I'm nervous posting my first story and wanna know how I did before I continue. If I should continue. Please review ^ ^


	2. Found

Nearly halfway to her apparentment Willow slammed on her brakes stopping in the middle of a deserted highway eyes wide. This caught Dawn's attention immediatly. "What is it Will?" she asked, concern lacing every word.

"Dawn, I need you to stay in the car. Do you understand me?" Dawn nodded softly, but the witch pressed on. "I mean it Dawn, don't move" She nodded again and deciding that was good enough, Willow exited the car and ran over to what appeared to be a crumpled mass only partially hidden in the tall grasses that lined either side of the street.

Willow nelt down next to it and soon Dawn realized it was the body of a young woman. Her eyes widened, yet she was unable to look away. She couldn't make out much, but what she could make out was that the girl appeared to be Willow's age with dark brown, maybe black hair, and her pale skin all but glowed in the moonlight.

Dawn quickly glanced around the area for any sign of what could have taken place. Her eyes locked on a large figure almost completly hidden in the darkness. Forgetting her promise Dawn jumped out of the car making it to the witches side in seconds. "Damnit Dawn I told you to stay in the car"

"I know, but theres something ou-" Before Dawn was able to finish her sentence, a blue orb of what appeared to be electricity was flung in their direction, thankfully missing them.

"Dawn, get her to the car. Quickly. I'll hold off whatever it is and meet you there" Dawn nodded gently taking the female from her friend and with as much strength as she could muster lifted her into her arms moving back to the car as fast as she could, climbing into the back seat with her.

She could hear sounds of a magical fight outside but didn't dare look up. Instead she silently prayed for the witch's safety. Moments later there was a scream as well as what sounded like an explosion. Only then did Dawn glance out the window, smiling brightly once she saw Willow making her way back to the car.

Climbing in, Willow smiled comfortingly at her young friend. "What do you say we get her to the hospital then home hmm?" Dawn smiled back and nodded gazing down at the girl in her arms.

'I wonder what she was doing out here in the first place...' Gently brushing a stray strand of hair from the girl's face a light blush covered her own cheeks. This small yet cute act did not go unnoticed by the redhead, who had been silently watching from the rear-view mirror, a knowing smile plastered on her lips as she continued on to the hospital. 


End file.
